An Aussie Adventure
by SmileyGidget
Summary: SG-1 venture into an Australian Souvenir shop and Jonas' curiosity gets the best of him, will he be able to survive the famous Vegemite tastetest! Humour fic


**An Aussie Adventure**

**Disclaimer: **Stargate is not mine, I wish it! But it isn't, but I do use the shows characters and storylines to create my own storylines… Or something like that! It's not mine but I write stuff like it anyway!  
**Authors note:** The idea for this story came to me when I was watching 'Nightwalkers' having come back from our recent convention 'The Other Side of the Gate', and being one of 'The Evil Vegemite Girls' I just had to write this up when I got the idea!

* * *

I was still writing this on Australia Day, 2007 and so I have added in a few of my favourite Australian song lyrics to represent that! I love my country and I love Stargate, why not bring the two together! 

Jonas was making his way excitedly down a back street in Colorado, the rest of SG-1 were following him and did not seem to be having as much fun as he was, in fact, Colonel O'Neill looked quite frustrated as he watched the alien and shook his head.

"Jonas! Why the hell we are walking down this alley?" Jack grumbled, his tone matching his appearance.

Jonas didn't stop from walking and looking around as he responded to Jack's question. "Because, it's fun to explore your local culture" He answered.

"Right" Jack said as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

Carter and Teal'c who were just a step or so behind Jack shared a glance with each other; Sam smiled and shook her head in amusement as Teal'c just raised his eyebrow as usual.

The team continued to walk down the rather empty road, there were no other people besides themselves around and there were definitely no shops around that would possibly interest Jonas.

"He musta lied" Jonas muttered as they came to reach the end of the path.

"What?" Jack asked. "Who musta lied?" He elaborated as Jonas turned to face him.

"Lieutenant Quwate" Jonas answered as a frown spread across his features. "He said that there were tourist shops down this street" Jonas continued.

"Dam that little weasel!" Jack said as soon as Jonas had finished his sentence. "Jonas, you gotta learn, that guy is nothing but a pain in the…" Jack briefly turned and looked around at Sam and Teal'c before returning his gaze to Jonas. "…mik'ta" Jack concluded.

Jonas' face crossed briefly with confusion at Jack's word choice, but as he noticed the slight smirk on Sam and Jack's face he shrugged it off as he then thought about what the sneaky Lieutenant had told him. "I'm sorry, Colonel" Jonas apologised to Jack. "I just wanted to have a look at a souvenir shop, I just want to see things from other Earth cultures" He continued as looked at Jack sincerely.

"Well Jonas, I definitely don't think there's any down this alley, lets head back to the main street and see what we can find in there, okay?" Jack said as he stepped forward and placed an arm on the aliens shoulder and turned to lead him back down the path they'd just walked.

"Okay, thank-you, Colonel" Jonas said as his bright grin returned and he let the Colonel lead him back down the path.

Sam and Teal'c split to either side of the path so Jack and Jonas could walk past, sharing another glance with each other, Sam rolled her eyes with a smile as the two of them then followed the other two back down the path they had just walked down.

"And next time Jonas…" Jack started, letting go of his shoulder as they continued to walk. "Don't listen to a word Quwate has to say" He finished.

"Yes, sir" Jonas replied, as he walked ahead of him again, eager to get back to the main road.

Shaking his head Jack slowed his pace and joined Sam and Teal'c. "Either of you know of any souveniry kinda shops in town?" He asked then as he had drawn a blank when thinking about where he'd find one for Jonas.

Sam shook her head. "No, sir" She responded. "Wouldn't have the slightest, only really ever come into town for groceries etc…" She added and Jack nodded in agreement turning to glance across at Teal'c.

"I do not know of such a place either, O'Neill" The Jaffa answered. "Perhaps it would be best to ask a local for assistance" He added as way of suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess" Jack responded. "Kinda embarrassing when you gotta ask where things are in your own town" He added with a sigh. Maybe he could just guess where one could be and wing-it, maybe that'd happen, though knowing his luck Jack doubted it.

A while later the team finally arrived back onto the towns main road, the streets were filled with people and shops, Jack couldn't remember the last time he had seen the place so busy, then he remembered that Christmas was coming up shortly and everyone was probably out shopping.

Reaching the road Jack had no idea which way to turn, he looked up and down both sides of the street for any sight of shops like the one Jonas was after, not seeing anything other than clothes shops and some café's Jack took a gamble and turned to the right, crossing his fingers they were heading in the right direction. The less time he had to spent in town the better.

Jonas looked around the town in excitement, his grin still wide, he had been through the town a few times already but it was still thrilling for him, he loved getting out of the mountain, he loved being able to see and interact with other Earth cultures.

Continuing to grin Jonas followed Jack off to the right, as Sam and Teal'c followed them both closely behind. For them walking the town was nothing new, they had been there on more than several occasions, only that they had their specific shops they visited, as did Jack.

"Why'd you have to drag as along with you anyway, Jonas" Jack asked as Jonas caught up and came into step with him.

"Because General Hammond won't allow me off base without and escort and well… you were my first choice" Jonas said his wide grin and continuous optimism getting on Jack's nerves.

"Lucky us" Jack mumbled slightly, Jonas looked at him strangely but hadn't heard exactly what was said so just opted for walking the path, hopefully to find an interesting shop filled with all things he'd love to see.

They had been walking down the main street of Colorado Springs for well over half an hour, going on three quarters and they were heading towards to end of the shopping strips and there had been no sign of any souvenir stores for them to visit.

Jonas was still having fun as they walked doing a little window shopping on their way, but the rest of SG-1 especially the Colonel were getting rather bored and annoyed at their lack of progress. Funny how they managed to find things off world but found in hard finding things in their own township, ironic it was, really showed just how much of a life none of them had off base.

"I do not see any stores in which Jonas Quinn wishes to visit" Teal'c spoke up as they continued to near the end of the street.

"You're right Teal'c, I haven't seen any either" Jonas said turning to face the rest of the team.

"Teal'c and Jonas are right, sir, sorry, but I don't think we're gonna find any souvenir shops out here and we're running out of road" Sam added in her own opinion with a shrug.

Jack sighed in resignation and was about to turn to Jonas and admit he didn't know if there was actually one in the town or not, but before he could he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Never say never, Major" He said as he pointed toward the shop he'd seen.

"Oh cool" Jonas said as he went to run across the road to the other side.

"Yes, sir" Sam responded as she watched Jonas take off, she and the other two following close after him.

Reaching the other side of the road, Jonas made his way quickly to the front of the store. As he stopped to read the sign his brow furrowed in confusion. "'The One Stop Aussie Shop'" He read aloud as the rest of the team joined him. "Aussie?" He asked them.

"Yeah Jonas, Aussie" Jack said with a slight grin.

"Aussie is a slang word for Australian, Jonas" Sam informed him as she briefly aimed a glare at the Colonel before smiling at Jonas.

"Oh" Jonas said as his mind processed the information. "Right" He added, as he understood what he'd been told. "Well I've heard that Australia is a very nice country, I would very much like to learn more about it" He added his wide grin returning as he entered into the store.

O'Neill shook his head in amusement as he glanced at the rest of his team. "Of course he would" He said as he then followed Jonas into the store, gesturing with a nod for the other two to follow, which they did.

Entering into the store, Jonas stood for a moment and looked around, there was so many things to look at he didn't know where to start, hearing the door open behind him he turned slightly to see Jack and the other two entering behind him. There was a small ringing noise as they entered and then a door opened at the back of the store and a young man walked through.

"G'Day" He greeted them as he walked over towards them. "Sorry I wasn't out 'ere, just finishing my lunch" He said as he wiped his hands on his pants. "Names Barry, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked them with a smile.

Jonas smiled to the obviously Australian man in front of them. "No, it's find, I'd like to just browse around if you don't mind?" He said his voice showing his excitement.

"Sure, no prob's, just give us a yell if ya need a hand with anything" Barry said as he returned the smile and turned around, heading back to were there was a small counter near the back of the store.

"Thanks" Jonas said as he took another look around to figured best start from the beginning and work the way round so that is what he did.

The rest of the team split up and started to look around at all the things that were on display, Jonas had been very intrigued by the aboriginal drawings on the boomerangs and didgeridoos that were on display. "Wow" He exclaimed as he picked up one of the smaller boomerangs for sale and studied it closely.

Meanwhile Sam had walked over to where there was a display of books, travel guides and history books, she picked up one and began to read snippets of it. Jack who had already walked around the store once, only briefly glancing at things was already bored and came up behind Sam. "What ya reading" He asked her as he peered over her shoulder.

"Ah, it's just a travel guide, sir" She replied as she turned the pages of the book showing him the pages covered with photographs of different parts of the country.

"Ooo, big Rock" Jack exclaimed as he pointed to one of the photos on the page.

"That's… Ayres Rock, sir" Sam explained. "Although…" She started as she read the small capture next to the picture. "It's referred to more as Uluru, the original Aboriginal name given to it" She explained.

Jack just nodded his head as he stepped past her and picked up another book from the shelf as he skimmed quickly through its pages, only really looking for any pictures. Seeing as that one had none he picked up another one and did the dame, before looking across at Sam, who was now reading another book. "So, you ever been to Australia, Carter?" He asked her as he placed the book down again and grabbed another.

Sam looked up from the page she was reading at over at Jack. "Yeah… once, Dad was on Medical leave and decided to take us all on vacation, I really don't remember much of it, I was only six at the time" She answered his question with a big of a shrug.

"Ah, sounds fun" Jack responded as he nodded his head, placing the current book he held back down. He then moved across to another small stand filled with different CDs, he picked up one case and started to read the back of it.

Sam watched Jack as he fiddled, inwardly laughing at his impatience, she smiled as he picked up another CD and started to read the song list. "What about you, sir?" She asked as she set the book she was reading back down on the shelf.

Jack looked up from the CD case and over at Sam. "Nah, not me, it's one country I haven't visited before, but I've heard it's a beautiful place, Sarah had friends from there" Jack responded as he turned back again, placing the CD down and picking up another.

Sam nodded her head and smiled. "From what I can remember, yeah it's pretty nice" She said as she picked up another book and started to skim through it.

From where Barry was standing behind the counter he saw Jack picking up the CDs and reading the back's he smiled to himself as he stepped out from behind the counter and towards the Colonel. "You know you can have a listen to them songs if ya want" He said as he reached were Jack was stood and pressed a small read button next to where the CD Jack had in his hands had been.

A light sounded music filled the store and the sound of native Australian birds chirping could be heard. "Cool" Jack muttered as he pushed the button again to hear a similar sounding song. "Ah… are these all the same?" He asked Barry.

Barry laughed. "No mate, there's a few different kinds" He said as he leant forward and pushed another little button, one that was next to a CD that had a cartoon drawing of people an the Australian Flag. Suddenly a different music could be heard and a few seconds later the lyrics started:

"_I came from the dreamtime from the dusty red soil plains  
I am the ancient heart, the keeper of the flame  
I stood upon the rocky shore  
I watched the tall ships come  
For forty thousand years I'd been the first Australian"_

Jack and Sam both listened to the song and paid attention to the lyrics as it continued.

"_I came upon the prison ship bowed down by iron chains.  
I cleared the land, endured the lash and waited for the rains.  
I'm a settler.  
I'm a farmer's wife on a dry and barren run  
A convict then a free man I became Australian._

_I'm the daughter of a digger who sought the mother lode  
The girl became a woman on the long and dusty road  
I'm a child of the depression  
I saw the good times come  
I'm a bushy, I'm a battler  
I am Australian"_

As the song played, Jonas and Teal'c came to join them as they listened to the dong. "Good Tune" Jack said as he nodded his head in rhythm with the music, as he then listened as the chorus started:

"_We are one, but we are many  
And from all the lands on earth we come  
We share a dream and sing with one voice:  
I am, you are, we are Australian  
I am, you are, we are Australian"_

The continued to play until it finished. "That one great song" Barry said as the smile on his face grew.

"Is that you're…" Jonas started to ask but trailed off as he tried to remember the word that was used for a Countries song. "National Anthem" He asked as the words came to him and he smiled brightly.

Barry returned the smile. "Nah it ain't mate, but I reckon it should be, it just a great true Aussie song" Barry answered the question. "Most people think that 'Waltzing Matilda' should be our anthem, but I disagree, who wants there anthem to be a song about stealing sheep" He continued as a slight frown crossed his features. "But I guess you guys got no idea what I'm yakking about anyway" He added with another grin.

"Ah, no not really" Jack responded with a slight smile. "But I gotta agree with Jonas, that was a pretty good song, nice tune too" He added.

"What is your National Anthem?" Jonas asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as it always did.

Barry smiled back at him. "It's called 'Advance Australia Fair' in my opinion the lyrics aren't that good, I much prefer 'I Am Australian' " He said as he then reached for another button and pushed it. "Here, listen for yourselves" He said as he did so.

Next thing a rather formal sounding music was heard over the speakers as a strong male voice the lyrics.

"_Australians all let us rejoice  
__For we are young and free  
__We've golden soil and wealth for toil,  
Our home is girt by sea:  
Our land abounds in nature's gifts  
Of beauty rich and rare,  
In history's page let every stage  
Advance Australia fair,  
In joyful strains then let us sing  
Advance Australia fair"_

"Interesting" Jonas said as the first half of the song finished and Barry reached over and pushed the song off.

"There's other versus. But the first one is the one that gets sung the most, used to have to sing it every Monday morning when I was at school" Barry explained with a shrug.

"It appears to include valuable information about your country why do you dislike it?" Teal'c spoke for the first time since entering the store, he had been quietly listening to all the lyrics played in each songs and thought that it made Australia sound like a beautiful country and made Australian people seem proud.

Barry was slightly surprised as Teal'c spoke, he had been as of that moment silent and he honestly was quite scary looking in appearance. "Ah, well…" Barry started as he looked across and up at Teal'c. "I don't really hate it or nothing, I just, I think we should have a more commonly known and better sounding song is all" He responded to the Jaffa's question.

"I see" Teal'c replied with a nod of his head.

Barry just watched Teal'c for a moment before he turned back to look at the other three who were still standing around him.

"So, got any other cool Aussie songs, we could have a listen too?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ah yeah, this CDs have heaps, take your pick" Barry said with a grin.

Jack put down the CD he was still holding and then picked up one that had a cool cartoon picture on it of people at the beach. Reading the back briefly he then pushed the button. "This one sounds interesting" Jack said as the song then started to play over the speakers. The tune was quick and had a bounce to it, the lyrics started up.

"_Let me tell you of an interview with an Old Man Emu  
He's got a beak and feathers and things, but the poor old fella ain't got no wings  
Aren't you jealous of the wedge-tail eagle? - dom ba da little da da da"_

The background music then disappeared but the voice continued to sing, or at least spoke the next part of the verse.

"_While the eagle's flying round and round, I keep my two feet firmly on the ground  
I can't fly, but I'm telling you, I can run the pants off a kangaroo"_

Then the music started again and finished off the rest of the verse.

"_doo dee ba doo doo doo , boo da da doot doo doo doo  
He can't fly, but I'm telling you, he can run the pants off a kangaroo"_

SG-1 just all looked at each other with slightly confused expressions, while Barry just watched their expressions and couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, yeah that one is a bit out there I guess… sorta gotta be Australian to get it I spose" He commented slight cheek in his voice as the song continued in the background.

"What is an Emu… and a Kangaroo?" Jonas asked completely confused by what he had just heard.

"They are native Australian animals, Jonas" Sam answered his question. Jonas nodded his head still looking slightly confused. Sam laughed slightly. "It means that they are only native to Australia, meaning that no where else in the world has them" She continued and he seemed to understand a little better. "In the wild at least" She added as an after thought.

"Ah, I get it" Jonas said finally understand what Sam was trying to get across to him, he nodded his head excitedly.

Jack just glanced at Sam and shook his head rolling his eyes as he did so, Sam just smiled and muffled a laugh as he did so.

Barry just watched the exchange with a smile, slightly intrigued by his new customers. While everyone had gone silent he leant over and pushed another button. "I'll leave you to continue browsing" He said as the next song started up.

"_I've been cities that never close down  
__From New York to Rome and old London Town  
__But I realise something I've always known  
__I still call Australia home  
__I'm always travelling, I love being free  
__And so I keep leaving the sun and the sea  
__But my heart lies waiting over the foam  
__I still call Australia home"_

As the lyrics played they could hear Barry as he walked away singing along to the lyrics of the song. "Guess he misses his home sometimes…" Jonas said as he watched the young Australian retreat from there gathering by the music stand.

"Yeah" Sam said her attention turned to Barry as well as he went back to whatever he was doing behind the counter. "Guess anyone would miss there home after being away so long" She added.

"Totally understand that" Jonas said, he had tried not to think about Kelowna since he'd join the SGC but his mind was often thinking about how much he missed his home, his family and friends. "I'm gonna continue looking around, sir" He said to Jack as he then sighed slightly and moved away from the rest of his team to continue looking around the store.

"Sure" Jack replied as he watched Jonas walk off before turning back to look at Sam and Teal'c. "Think I'll do the same" He said and wandered off to have another look around the store.

"I will join you, O'Neill" Teal'c said and followed after the Colonel.

Sam just watched the two walk off and shook her head in amusement, laughing to herself, she then turned back to have a better look at all the CDs that filled the shelves.

While Sam was reading the CD names and occasionally playing some songs of the list, Jonas had made his way over to the section of the store where there was a collection of Australian Road signs, such as one's that said: Crocodiles. No Swimming or the Koala's next 10km, Kangaroo's next 25km and the Wombat's next 5km, on them.

Jonas looked at them slightly confused before figuring that there were probably just more Native Australian animals, although the Crocodile looks very similar to an Alligator. When seeing the 'Emu's next 120km' sign he figured his assumption was correct. Grinning he continued to look around, coming to where there was a collection of collectable plates and mugs etc…

Meanwhile, while Jonas was off looking around and Sam was still listening to the music, Jack and Teal'c were standing over by the clothing stands. Jack was currently looking threw the T-Shirts for one that would suit Teal'c. "How about this one T?" He asked holding up an shirt that had the stencil of a green koala and gold kangaroos on it and was the XXL size. Teal'c just looked at the T-Shirt before looking at Jack sternly. "Right, okay, not that one then… how about a hat?" Jack said putting the Shirt back and moving over to the hat stand. "You could do with a new hat, this Cubs one is getting old" He added as he pointed to the hat Teal'c was currently wearing.

Jack looked at all the caps and hats that were on display but couldn't help himself when he found the perfect hat for Teal'c, pulling it off the stand he walked over to Teal'c with it, quickly removing his Cubs cap and putting on the Australian one. "Perfect!" Jack exclaimed as he took a step back from Teal'c and admired the hat.

"I do not believe this hat to be 'perfect; O'Neill" Teal'c exclaimed and Jack just ignored the annoyed look he was giving him.

"Nah, it's totally perfect T, you should but it" Jack said as he looked at Teal'c in the hat again and tried desperately to hold back his laughter. The hat Teal'c was currently wearing was called a classic Australian slouch hat which included the tradition corks to keep away the flies.

"I do not believe I will, O'Neill" Teal'c said as he just as quickly as Jack had, removed the hat and replaced the Cubs cap.

"Party Pooper" Jack muffled as he took the hat and replaced it back on the stand.

Next Jack walked over to where there was a wall display of all Australian made toys and teddy's, searching through the lot he pulled out a few hand puppets of native Australian animals, just as he pulled out the Kookaburra one he heard another song come over the speakers and couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence.

"_Kookaburra sits in the old Gum Tree  
__Merry, Merry Kind of the bush is he  
__Laugh, Kookaburra, Laugh, Kookaburra  
__Gay you're life must me"_

"What is so funny, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as he raised an eyebrow watching Jack as he randomly started laughing.

"Nothing, T, don't worry about it" Jack responded as he stopped himself from laughing and put the Puppet back on the shelf. He then continued on looking and touching all the little cool toys and teddies as he did so. Coming up to a shelf he grinned and laughed slightly. "Cool" He said as he reached the bench.

Picking up the top boxing kangaroo, Jack pressed the button on it's back and made it's arms stretch out in a punch, grinning at Teal'c he picked up another one that was sitting there. "Come on T, best Kangaroo wins" He said still grinning.

Teal'c reluctantly took the toy, looking at it strangely he pushed the same button as Jack had on his and watched the arms punch out. "I do not understand" He said as he raised his brow and looked at Jack, confusion on his features.

Jack just shook his head. "Fight T, you know, like how we box at base… just this time, between the toy kangaroos" Jack explained as he moved his kangaroo closer to Teal'c's and had his punch it. "See" He said as he grinned at Teal'c and had his kangaroo punch Teal'c's again.

"Indeed" Teal'c said in response, his eyebrow still raised. "This appears extremely childish O'Neill" He stated simply.

"God, give it a break T, just have some fun okay…" Jack stated starting to get annoyed with Teal'c's reluctance. "Now make your dam kangaroo punch mine" He added as he then stood in a defensive position with his toy kangaroo stretch out in front of him.

Teal'c just shook his head slightly before pushing the button on the kangaroos back and having his punch the one O'Neill was holding out, he did not wish to play this game but if it would keep O'Neill happy and stop him from being annoying then he would at least cooperate.

And as the games continued, Sam had left one of the CDs to play through and had gone over to join Jonas as he looked around the store. "Found anything interesting?" She asked as she moved to stand beside him and picked up a small shot class with the outline of a Koala on it.

Jonas grinned at her. "Oh yeah, there is so much awesome stuff here" He said as he picked up one of the placemats he had been looking at and showed her it was a swagman and had a story to the side of the picture.

"Looks good, Jonas, glad you're having fun" Sam said as she put down the glass and looked around at what else there was.

"Yeah, looks like the Colonel and Teal'c are as well" Jonas said as he had just noticed what the other two were doing across the other side of the store.

"Huh?" Sam said as she turned from the object she was looking at to look at Jonas, who was now pointed across at Jack and Teal'c. "Oh" She said and shook her head again in amusement as she laughed.

"And Rocky ducks just in time to miss Skippy's punch" Jack commentated on Teal'c and his boxing game.

"Is the Colonel always so…" Jonas started as he looked from the scene in front of them to Sam.

"Yup" Sam answered before Jonas could even ask the whole question.

Jonas just nodded his head. "Thought so" He said as he then turned back and started to look around again.

As Sam and Jonas continued to have a look around and Jack and Teal'c continued their boxing kangaroo match Barry just watched them with amusement, he had not had such funny customers in such a long time. It was reminding him of how much fun he used to have with his mates back home in Australia. Shaking his head in amusement of what was going on in his store he sat down on his stool and pulled out a magazine from under the till and started reading, yawning as he did so.

Ten minutes later and Jack and Teal'c had finally stopped their fighting kangaroo game as Jack had gotten bored and they were know throwing a ball to one another as they waited for Jonas and Sam to finish looking around. Sam had actually finished looking around and was just following Jonas around waiting for him to finish.

"Hey Jonas!" She called after a few more minutes of wandering around. "I think it's about time for us to go, the Colonel and Teal'c look bored and I bet Barry wants to close up the store soon" She said in an attempt to get the alien to finish his shopping.

"Awww, but Sam…" Jonas started as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Sam just rolled her eyes at him. "Don't try that with me Jonas won't work" She said with a laugh. "It might work on the Colonel, but not me" She added.

Jonas just laughed back and grinned. "Okay then" He said and then looked across at Teal'c and Jack who were still passing the small ball to each other, looking as bored as ever. "You're right, time to get outta here… before the Colonel gets into more mischief and breaks something" He added as he grabbed one more thing off the shelf and put it into the basket he had grabbed to put all he's things in.

Sam just laughed as she put a hand on Jonas back to lead him towards the counter not wanting him to get distracted by anything else on the way. "Sir, we're ready to go now" She called to Jack, who in turn turned to face her and coped the ball in the face as Teal'c has just thrown it.

"Ow" He said as he put a hand up to rub his sore cheek.

"Sorry O'Neill, it was not my intention" Teal'c apologised as he bent down to pick up the ball which had rolled away from Jack after hitting his face.

"S'okay T, not your fault" He said and then turned to Sam. "Carter, why'd you call me just went T threw?" He asked as he stomped his way over to her.

Sam smiled to Jack and held in a laugh as he made his way towards her, sometime he really did act like a big kid. "Ah, I'm sorry sir, but Jonas was finally ready to go" She said using her innocent sounding tone.

Jack nodded. "That's okay then" He said as he looked at Jonas who was just putting his basket up on the counter.

"Hey Barry!" Jonas greeted the man who was now almost fallen asleep, his head buried deep in his magazine.

"Huh?" He said as the magazine fell when he lifted his head. "Oh ah, sorry 'bout that" He said as his cheeks flushed a slight pink colour. "Not being getting much sleep lately, not with junior at home making a heck of a racket" He explained as he started scanning through Jonas' items.

"Junior?" Teal'c asked as his eyebrow rose again. Jack and Sam just shared a glance holding in their laughter.

"Yeah, our little bub at home" Barry said, his face beaming with father glory. "Only brought him home from the hospital last week" He continued. "Tell ya what he's definitely got his Mums mouth" He added with a laugh. "Never shuts up"

Teal'c's eyebrow remained raised, even though he know understood what Barry was talking about. Jack just laughed at Barry's comment. "My Son was like that when he was born too, don't worry he'll grow outta it" Jack said in a friendly manner. Sometimes he was able to talk about Charlie without getting upset.

Barry smiled at Jack. "Yeah I know, just right now… I'll like to get a good night sleep, know what a mean?" He said and Jack nodded. "'Cause ya do mate 'been there done that' right?" He said and Jack just nodded again and Barry smiled.

Finishing scanning through Jonas' things he finally finished, placing the last item into the genuine Australian carry bag that came with them. "Well all up that's eighty bucks, mate" He said as the machine added up the price for him. "But 'cause ya all so nice, you can have 'em all for just sixty" He added with a wink.

"Bucks?" Jonas asked as he pulled his newly brought wallet out of his pocket to pay Barry.

"Oh yeah, sorry… Dollars mate, sixty dollars" Barry said, sometimes when he had such good customers like these he forgot that most people this side of the world didn't really understand his Aussie slang.

"Oh okay, no problem I can do that" Jonas said as he pulled the appropriate money from his wallet and handed it across to Barry.

Barry opened the til draw and put the money inside. "Thanks for dropping by, been nice to have some company, be sure to come back and visit" He said with a grin.

Just as Jack was gonna say something, the speakers seem to go up in volume and a rather loud… and kind of annoying sound started playing through them.

"_We're happy little Vegemite  
__As Bright as Bright can be  
__We all enjoy our Vegemite  
__For Breakfast, Lunch and Tea  
__Our Mummy says we're Growing  
__Stronger every single week  
__Because we Love our Vegemite.  
__We all Adore our Vegemite  
__It put a Rose in every Cheek"_

"Oh god, sorry 'bout that, knocked the volume control!" Barry apologised profusely as he turned the volume down and his cheeks grew an even redder colour.

"Hey, no problem, we can't all be perfect" Jack said with a smile.

Barry laughed. "Ain't that true?" He agreed with Jack as a grin appeared on his face and the redness disappeared.

"What is… Vegemite?" Jonas asked, having heard the song that had played through the speaker.

Barry laughed again. "Well it's just this spread we have in Aus… it's kinda like Marmite, but stronger… REALLY nice, I cannot get enough of it!" Barry said still grinning. "Though it ain't all Americans cup of tea!" He added.

Jonas grinned back at him brightly. "Do you sell any?" Jonas asked beaming as he did so. "I love trying different cultures food, this Vegemite sounds really nice" He continued, his tone excited.

Barry smiled back. "Yeah I'm pretty sure we do… I guess you missed the display" Barry responded as he stood and came around from behind the counter. "It's just over here" He said as he walk off towards a corner of the store, SG-1 followed him over.

"Oh wow!" Jonas exclaimed as he say the display, there was a lot of Yellow and Red everywhere and Black. "That awesome, he said as he picked up the biggest jar he could see of it. "Can I buy this too?" He asked Barry, holding up the jar.

Barry laughed at the young mans enthusiasm. "Tell ya what" He said with a grin. "You can have this tube for nothing" He said as he pulled a tube off the shelf and handed it to Jonas. "If you like the stuff, you can come back and get the big jar" Barry continued as he then stretched out a hand to Jonas' "Deal?" He asked.

Jonas held the jar in one hand the tube in the other, contemplating his choice. Putting the jar down Jonas smiled back at Barry and extended his own hand to Barry's. "Deal" He said, still grinning.

"Good, then I guess I better let you get back to… whatever you gotta get back to" Barry said with a slight life as he let go of Jonas' hand.

"Thanks for all the help Barry, you got a great little shop here" Sam said as she smiled towards Barry and then started to head towards the exit.

"Indeed" Teal'c added with a bow of his head. "It has been an honour to meet you" He added as he then walked with Sam out of the store.

"Yeah, great place, Barry… I'll be back for that Jar later" Jonas said with a wide grin as he pointed to the jar.

Barry smiled back at him. "Don't be so sure, Jonas" He said with a laugh. "Try and get through that tube first… then go from there" He said.

"Alright" Jonas agreed with a slight laugh. "Bye Barry, thanks for the time" He said as he walked outside the store to join Sam and Teal'c on the foot path.

"Good group of friends you have there" Barry said to Jack as he was the last one left in the store.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, they're the best!" He agreed as he then extended his hand to Barry. "Nice to meet you Barry, nice store you have here" He said as Barry took his hand and they shook. "You take care of that kid of yours… and get some sleep" He said jokingly as he moved his hand away and then made for the exit of the store.

Barry laughed to himself as his store was now empty, walking to the door he watched as SG-1's back's disappeared down the path as he closed up his shop for the night.

Walking down the street having left the store SG-1 talked quietly amongst themselves. "So Jonas what have you actually got in that bag of yours?" Jack asked.

"Well I got all sorts of bits and pieces; I particularly like this one…" He said as he rummaged through the band and pulled out the small Aboriginal painted boomerang with the art of it being the outline of an Emu. "I really like the design" He said taking a good look at it before putting it back in the bag. "I'll show you the rest when we get back to base" He said as they just continued walking on in silence.

Finally they found were they had parked the car, having been walking around most of the day they had taken a few wrong turns before finding Jack's SUV parked alone in the car park. "Back to Mountain we go!" Jack said as he started up the car and started to drive back down the main road. Teal'c was beside him in the passenger seat whilst Jonas and Sam were in the back seats.

"What are you doing, Jonas?" Sam asked after she'd turned around from looking out the window to see Jonas searching through his bag for something.

"Trying to find the tube" He said as he continued his search.

Sam laughed slightly as she looked at everything he had pulled out of the bag and the Vegemite tube which had fallen to the flood beside his feet during his search. "Why do you want it?" She asked him, deciding not to tell him where it is just yet.

"I wanted to try it, now" He said.

Sam just shook her head slightly and then bent over and picked up the tube. "I suggest you wait until you get back to the base before you do that though" She said as she held the tube for him to see.

"Oh come on Sam, whats so bad about it?!" He asked her, watching the tube she held like a hawk its prey.

"Why don't you just wait and see" She responded still holding the tube away from him. She hadn't tasted Vegemite before and she still remembered the taste of it, it was not something she would gladly eat again, yet when they were in Australia she remembered that everyone would eat it.

"Fine!" Jonas said in a stroppy tone.

Jack who had been listening in on the conversation held back his laughter as he looked in the revision mirror to see Sam holding the tube of Vegemite out of Jonas' reach. He let out a quiet laugh at the scene. "Will you too kids cut it out" He said in an annoyed tone. Like a father who'd been stuck in the car with his kids too long.

"Yes, sir" Sam responded swiftly, putting her hand with the tube in it down and straightening up in her seat. Jack just shook his head in amusement watching as Jonas sat straighter but kept glaring across at Sam.

"Good" Jack said as he watched them for a moment, before turning his full attention back to the road ahead of them. "We'll be back at the base in no time Jonas, and you can squeeze the thing down your throat for all I care" Jack said and Sam's grimaced at the thought.

With in a half and hour and Jack finally pulled into the SGC Car park, parking his SUV in his usual spot he got out and waited for the rest of his team to do so as well before locked the car and all four of them headed back into the mountain, signing it at the first security point, then heading towards the Elevators.

"Where to team?" Jack asked as he moved his hand towards the key pad.

"How 'bout the Commissary, Colonel?" Jonas asked. "Could do with something to eat and I _really_ want to try my Vegemite" He said as he glared across at Sam, who still had the tube in her hand.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head before pressing the correct button on the pad. "Commissary it is then" He said as he then stood back and leaned against the back wall of the Elevator cart.

"You know Vegemite tastes worse that dipping chips into Chocolate milk right?" Sam asked as she glanced across at Jonas, who was still glaring at her slightly.

"But Chips in Chocolate milk tastes, nice" Jonas replied creasing his brow. "What is it with you guys and not wanting to experience the full taste of your foods" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jack looked at the two of them intrigued; he had obviously missed that taste test of Jonas'. "You actually dipped chips in chocolate milk?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Of course" Jonas said with a nod of his head.

Jack shook his head. "Ick, that would just taste… yuk" He responded with a slight grimace on his face. "Jonas you really need to just sit down and eat a proper meal" He added.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed as he looked at Jonas with his eyebrow raised, even he had not been so interested in Human foods when he had first arrived on Earth.

"And what do you suggest?" Jonas said turning to Jack.

"Well we could always go to O'Malley's in town for a nice steak" Jack responded with a slight shrug. "There is no doubt that they have the best steaks in town" He added with a grin as he glanced to both Sam and Teal'c.

Sam just shook her head and laughed slightly. "Sir, you know I really don't think they're gonna be so thrilled to let us back there" She said.

"Oh come on, that was almost a year ago now, I'm sure they won't even remember" Jack said with a smile, remembering the last time they had been, whilst participating in Anise little project and ending up getting into a fight and getting kicked out.

"I do not believe that your behaviour of your last visit to O'Malley's would be easily forgot, O'Neill" Teal'c joined in.

"Thanks for the confidence T" Jack said as he half glared up at Teal'c.

The car then stopped and the doors began to open as the elevator dinged having reached their level.

"Well for now Commissary food will do anyway" Jack said as he stepped out of the car and started to head down the corridor, the rest of his team-mates following closely behind.

Reaching the Commissary they each made their way towards the food counter to choose what they were to have for dinner. Taking a few minutes to pick out exactly what they wanted the four of them then headed towards a spare table in the corner of the room.

"So can I have my Vegemite now?" Jonas asked Sam pleadingly.

Sam just shook her head in amusement and pulled out the tube, which she had shoved into her pocket. "Here" She said as she handed it over to him.

"Thank-you" Jonas beamed as he took the tube from her hand and as quickly as he could he took the lid off and as Sam, Jack and Teal'c watched on he lifted the tube above his head and squeezed a big lump of it into his mouth.

Sam's face grimaced as she watched Jonas squeeze the tube, Jacks own reaction mirroring hers, he knew what it tasted like as well and did not believe that was the best way to taste test something new.

Jonas' face fell and turned into it's own grimace as the full force of the taste hit him, the tube fell from his hand and onto the table and he started to make noises like he was choking. "Oh god, that's the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted" He said as he picked up a napkin and started to spit what was left of the concoction into it.

"We warned you Jonas" Jack said as he couldn't help but grin and the young alien's response.

"And Australians eat this stuff all the time?" Jonas asked, amazed that anyone could eat something so feral.

"Everyday" Sam answered his question.

(In honour of David Nykl) "What do they brush their teeth with it or something?" He said as he picked up the tub and started to put the lid back on. "That's disgusting" He added with another grimace.

"So I guess you won't be going back for that jar then eh?" Jack asked as he started to eat his own food.

"Never" Jonas replied as he put down the tube and reached for the bottle of water he had grabbed to wash out the disgusting taste.

Sam just laughed and patted Jonas on the back. "Good choice to not buy it then" She said with a grin and Jonas just nodded his head as Sam then picked up the tube. (In honour of Rachel Luttrell) "I can't believe it's made by Kraft" She said as she read the packaging.

"Kraft?" Jonas asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah Kraft" Jack answered as he reached over and took the tube out of Sam's hands. "The company" He said as he pointed to the 'KRAFT' sign on the tube.

"Ah, I see" Jonas replied as he picked up a piece of toast that was on his plate.

"You know Jonas…" Jack started as he grabbed another piece of Jonas' toast and began to butter it as he re-opened the tube. "You're only supposed to have a little bit…" He said with a grin as she spread some Vegemite onto the toast and bit into it.

Jonas just stared across at him in disbelief. "Taste's much better this way" Jack added as he took another bite. "Here try it" He said as he broke off a corner of the bread and passed it to Jonas.

"You sure?" Jonas asked as he eyed Jack with suspicion as he then glanced at both Sam and Teal'c, who were just watching him.

"Yeah, I'm sure go ahead" Jack said as he finished off the rest of the toast he had.

"Okay…" Jonas said as he brought the piece to his month and took a small bite of it.

"Ah, Jonas" Sam started as she watched him take the bite. "To actually get the taste of it… you actually have to eat the bit of toast with Vegemite on it" She said pointing out that he had only eaten the crust of the bread.

"Fine…" Jonas said as he just stuffed the entire piece into his mouth and started to chew on it, once he was finished he smiled. "Actually… it's not that bad" He said as he grabbed the tube back off Jack and started to spread it on the rest of his toast.

The rest of the team just laughed as they continued to eat there meals, Jonas' sharing his toast with Vegemite with each of the others.

**The End!**


End file.
